Maybe It's Luck
by maxxamiam
Summary: Spencer and Emily visit a college, when a college boy catches her eye, leading to an eventful night. Spencer struggles with her feelings for this college guy, and everything gets more complicated when she gets into a huge fight with Emily. Can Spencer deal with her feelings for Toby the college guy and fix her friendship with Emily?
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Gamma Zeta Die, but not the same at all. Spencer and Emily are planning on sleuthing uPenn, which is where Alison and CeCe were hanging out with the Beach Hottie. Spoby isn't together yet. They haven't even met, actually. The Jenna Thing didn't happen. Alison's dead, though.**

_**Maybe It's Luck**_

**Chapter 1- The Flirt  
**

She put a light amount of lip-gloss on before texting her friend Emily to meet her outside of the college. Exploring colleges was usually for trying to find a college that you want to go to, but not tonight. Tonight, they were going to a college to get _answers_ about Alison DiLaurentis. It would be worth dealing with a few drunk and flirtatious college guys from the fraternities. They couldn't be _that_ bad, right? They were from an Ivy League school, they were probably well put together.

uPenn. The University of Pennsylvania. It was Spencer's dream school, actually. She was applying. It was necessary in order to follow in Melissa's footsteps of accomplishment. uPenn was a family college. Everyone under the name of 'Hastings' went to it, and she could not be the one to disappoint. Maybe she was going tonight for more than just Alison. She wanted answers, but she also wanted to check the school out. If she was to live up to the Hastings name, she'd have to go to this school.

"Welcome, _welcome_ to our frat party!" an already drunk male exclaimed. "Just remember, no fucking. Get a room if you're gonna fuck somebody!"

Friends were laughing and dancing. Spencer expected better from an Ivy League fraternity. The sorority girls were engaging in this bullshit, too. Well, she guessed it was alright. Even the most classy people around town needed to indulge in some alcohol and shit for at least one night in their lives. College was supposed to be a good experience, anyway, so why not enjoy it? This was there last chance to live while they're young, so forget the other crap and have fun, right?

"Hi. Sorry I'm late," Emily Fields apologized to her brunette friend.

"Where were you?" Spencer asked as she scanned around the frat house.

"I was talking with Brendan about other colleges," Emily responded.

"Of course you were with Brendan," Spencer said, sighing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily questioned as she narrowed her eyebrows.

There had been a lot of tension between the two friends. It was bad tension, too. They had constantly been arguing and fighting. They both knew they should end this bickering, but they were both far too stubborn to do so. Something bad was bound to happen to their friendship, but they just wouldn't quit it.

"Nothing." Spencer casually responded. "Come on, we have sleuthing to do."

"Maybe I just want to look around uPenn," Emily said, crossing her arms. "Brendan says this is one of the best schools. Plus, it's your dream school. Any school a Hastings wants to go to obviously can't be filled with people who aren't as rich as you, huh?"

Spencer grit her teeth, "Shut up, _Emily_. And shut up about Brendan, too! He's with us to help us with getting admissions to colleges, not to be a flirt."

"I'm not flirting with Brendan! I'm trying to be polite to him!" Emily defended herself. "You know what? Fuck this! You go ahead and sleuth about Alison's murder, I don't give a shit. I'm going to do what _I_ want. I'm going to go talk to some sorority sisters and get my Sorority Scholarship. I'm here to actually do what normal high schoolers visiting colleges do. Have a good night, _Queen Hastings_."

Spencer grunted in annoyance before making her way to get a drink herself. She needed to just let loose a little before sleuthing. She'd lost Emily's sleuthing assistance. Sometimes it was just hard not to pick a fight... and now was one of those times. She sighed before pouring a glass of some alcoholic beverage that was who-knows-what. It was alcohol, so she poured it in.

"Easy there. You don't want to get too tipsy too fast," a college guy said, laughing bitterly and quietly. "You're far too young to be a college girl, huh? I didn't expect to see any high school girls at this frat party. What brings you to uPenn?"

"Senior at high school. I'm just looking around. This is the school I want to go to," Spencer explained. "Why don't you back off? I've seen enough drunk perverts tonight."

"I'm not drunk just yet," he said, smiling at her. "Well, I'd see why the guys would go after someone like you, drunk or not."

"Charming... but I have better things to do than getting involved with guys like you. Talk about low-class..." she remarked.

"Stubborn, much? Loosen up, sweetheart. I'm not here to stir up trouble like the other guys," he said. "I'm here at uPenn for an education, not the frat parties. Frat parties are just a bonus. I try not to drink too much, too. As you can see, I'm not exactly a wild partier like everyone else."

"Oh come on, you're just another one of those pervs. Admit it. I could be a homeless chick and you'd hit on me," Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"Hitting on you? Who said I'm hitting on you?" he asked.

She crossed her arms, "I have to go find my friend and apologize for something I did earlier, so I'll be on my way. Sorry for thinking you hit on me, I guess."

She was about to go find Emily, but the college guy stopped her.

"No need to be sorry. And I never said I wasn't hitting on you, because... I definitely was." he said, grinning a perfect and toothy smile. "I'm Toby, by the way. And you are?"

"Leaving," Spencer responded, rolling her eyes. "Great to meet you, 'Toby', if that's really your name, but I do have better things to do."

"Seriously. You think I'm a college perv?" he asked, bitterly chuckling again. "If I wanted to sleep with you, I would already have you under my arm. But, I'm at least a bit more decent and polite than those blunt perverts."

"You'd already have me under your arm?" Spencer scoffed. "Slow down, buddy, you're not Mike Posner. You're an idiot. Good night, Mister Cocky-Much."

"Alright, beautiful. See? I'm not requesting that you sleep with me, even though I know you want to." Toby said, still grinning.

"_Good night_, ass." She repeated, adding 'ass'.

In all honesty, she was at least a bit intrigued by this Toby guy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Here you go.  
**

_**Maybe It's Luck**_

**Chapter 2- My Savior  
**

She had been walking around, frantically searching for Emily, but she was nowhere in sight. Spencer suspected that she was with the Sorority Sisters of uPenn, but there was no way of knowing for sure besides checking. Unfortunately, the sisters seemed to be scattered throughout the frat house. To her luck, she spotted Brendan, who probably knew where Emily was.

"Brendan, hey!" she exclaimed, and he smiled back at her. "Have you seen Emily? I can't find her anywhere, and I've been looking all over the place."

"Yeah, we were sitting together with drinks a few moments ago, and she spotted this Sorority Sister and said she'd be right back," Brendan explained. "Were you thinking about going to uPenn? That would be awesome if this was one of your choices, because I can help you get in. The head of the school is a close family friend of mine. I could always write up some recommendation for you if you want."

"Recommendation?" Spencer's face brightened up. "Oh my god Brendan, that would be amazing! This is my dream school, actually. Everyone in the Hastings name is set to go to uPenn, and getting in would be a dream."

"Great," Brendan said, smiling. "I'll talk to the head of the school for you, and I'm sure I can work something out with him. Oh, and if you see Emily, tell her to get back here. I'm getting kind of tired of waiting for her."

"Will do," she said, nodding. "Thanks so much, Brendan. You're amazing. I feel like I need to tell you something about Emily."

"Sure. Tell away," Brendan said, still smiling happily as he sipped his drink and picked up a cheese puff.

"Emily's gay," Spencer blurted. "If it seems like she's flirting with you, it's probably just her being friendly. She has a girlfriend, too. I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea about her, and she's probably scared that you won't accept her if she tells you. Don't attack her about it, please. Will you not?"

"Oh. She's gay..." Brendan sighed. "That's fine. And no, I won't tell. I'll leave her be. I understand her dilemma about telling me, but I guess I accept it. It's just sexuality. I've worked with a lot of other gay students. She's nothing new, but I guess I just thought that maybe she liked me."

"She definitely likes you as a friend, though!" Spencer tried to cheer him up. "Brendan, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm glad you told me!" Brendan said. "I would have spent the rest of the night gushing over Emily if you didn't tell me her sexuality. Thank you. By the way, are you friends with that James Dean haired guy over there? I saw you talking to him."

"Friends? I don't think so," She said, bitterly chuckling. "His name's Toby, he seems alright. A bit of a flirter, though."

"I know the dude!" Brendan exclaimed. "He's a very nice person, actually. I'm friends with his father, Nicholas Cavanaugh. My friend Eric Kahn's little brother is dating his little sister Jenna, too."

"Jenna? I know her. She goes to my school. Are you sure Toby's the guy you're talking about?" Spencer asked. "He seems more like a college pervert to me."

"He's not, trust me." Brendan said, chuckling lightly. "He's mysterious, but friendly. He has a good heart. I know he comes off a little mysterious, but when you get to know him, he's a friend you'll want to keep."

"Well, I don't really think I'm going to get to know him. I probably won't speak to him again tonight, even if he's a nice guy. I'm not really here to socialize with the college guys. I'm uh... here to check the college out," Spencer lied, smiling fakely. "So Brendan, I'll catch up with you later. Be kind to Emily, will you?"

"Of course. Emily's just a friend now," Brendan nodded. "Have a good night tonight, Spencer. Don't be afraid to socialize with some of the college girls and guys. Some of them aren't weirdos and pervs, even if it may seem crazy. If you want someone good to hang around, then Toby's the guy! You guys seem like you'd hit it off, if you gave him a chance."

"Excuse my awkward words, but he seems like the kind of guy to bang any girl that's willing to talk to him," Spencer expressed her opinion.

"Well, he wouldn't bang just _any_ girl. No, he's more professional than that. He'd probably only be willing to screw a girl on the first date if he _really_ liked her," Brendan explained, chuckling a little. "Alright, I'm here to advise you about college, not about when my friends bang girls. Good night, Miss Hastings."

She decided to be more social tonight. She kept her eyes peeled and open for people that looked friendly. Part of her wanted to listen to Brendan and go back and continue socializing with Toby, but she didn't want to give the guy a chance. She was far too stubborn to do so! He seemed like an ass, anyways.

"Hey there, hottie!" a guy exclaimed. "Wanna screw me tonight? There are some rooms upstairs, let's fuck. You seem like you're good in bed. Do you come here often? I think if you go to the school, I'd remember how hot your ass is! A girl with an ass like that isn't forgettable. Come with me upstairs, and we can fuck, baby."

"You're drunk. Dick..." Spencer muttered.

"Dick? I'm not one, but I have one that you can see!" he exclaimed. "I'm Chuck."

"Well, _Chuck_. I'm sure there won't be much to see," Spencer snarkily commented.

"Hey, don't judge the dick till you see it, baby! You might be impressed with how many inches you see tonight," Chuck said, grinning. "Come on, hottie. What's your name? At least give me that, baby."

"First name's Fuck. Last name's Off," Spencer spat.

"Fuck? So you wanna. I knew it. Come on, Chuck's gonna take you for a wild ride in the bedroom!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Good night, Chuck." Spencer angrily said.

"It'll be a good night once we've fucked!" Chuck grinned.

"Hey! Chuck, what the hell are you doing?" Toby walked up and asked. "You're fucking drunk, man. Go chill out. You'll regret this once you get the hangover feeling. I had a hangover once, and _man_, it was hell. Hey, you. Didn't we meet before?"

"We did. Why are you saving me? I don't need you to be a cheesy Prince Charming, _Toby_." Spencer spat at him.

"Don't be so stubborn, I'm just trying to help you. Is Chuck giving you a hard time?" he asked.

"I guess he is, but I don't need you to stop it for me. I can handle myself." Spencer said.

"You can't handle yourself against a bunch of drunk men!" Toby argued, crossing his arms.

"And _you_ can? Stop playing hero and fuck off," Spencer spat. "You're one of these guys, actually. You're no saint."

"Fine. All I wanted to do was help," Toby sighed. "And for the record, I'm not some drunk guy. When I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful, and not some girl to screw. Okay? Just... never mind."

Spencer's heart sank as she watched Toby Cavanaugh walk away. She said nothing.

"Finally, he's gone!" Chuck exclaimed. "Now Chuck's gonna get a piece of ass. C'mere, baby. Kiss these lips. You know you wanna fuck me hard!"

Chuck began pulling Spencer into his arms forcefully. For some reason, Toby turned around. He ran up and punched Chuck right in the face.

"Tobes, what the fuck!? We're friends!" Chuck yelled as he was pushed away from Spencer.

"Fuck off, Chuck!" Toby shouted. "I know the girl doesn't like me much, either, but that doesn't mean you can force yourself on here, you douchebag! You're such a sleazebag. Life isn't about banging chicks, it's about being successful, and ruining this poor girl's night isn't something to be proud of. Get lost, Chuck!"

"You're such a buzzkill, Cavanaugh." Chuck narrowed his eyebrows in anger. "Good night, buzzkill! Hey hot baby, call me up if you still wanna fuck."

"No thank you." Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

Chuck walked off, leaving Spencer and Toby there.

"Why'd you do it?" Spencer questioned. "Why'd you save me after I treated you like fucking shit?"

"Because no girl deserves to be raped or hurt or even touched like that. I know what it feels like to be abused, and it's not good. No matter whom the person, they can't be treated like that..." Toby explained, trying to hold his tears. "I know you don't want me to save you, but you don't know what Chuck's capable of when he's drunk. He's brutal. I can't let you get abused by him or something. It's not worth it, even if you're going to call me a hundred more profane names."

"I'm not going to. I'm Spencer. And Toby... I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I can see that you're not some drunk college pervert. You're nicer than I thought, and I'm sorry." Spencer apologized. "..._So_ sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**:) Goes a little more on the M side, but it's not full, and it's not totally explicit.  
**

_**Maybe It's Luck**_

**Chapter 3- Tense  
**

"I don't blame you for your judgment of me," Toby told her, shrugging slightly. "I would agree that I came off as quite the mystery man, and most college guys get a little pervy when they're drunk and such. Flirting with you probably wasn't the best idea, but I guess I couldn't help myself, because you truly are beautiful in my eyes. And I'm sorry about Chuck's behavior. Chuck is a wild partier, unlike me."

"You don't seem like the partier. And I can't say you're not _extremely_ handsome myself," Spencer said, smiling a little as she sat down next to Toby on the kitchen counter seats.

He smiled at her, "Can I get you something to drink? You're probably parched after dealing with Chuck's craziness. Plus, I don't believe I've seen you drinking anything at all tonight. But I get it, you're just a senior. Trust me, we're all underage drinkers here, actually. This is my first year of college. I'm not even twenty yet."

"You're too young to be twenty," Spencer commented.

He chuckled, "Ahh, actually, I'm turning twenty next year.. I'm nineteen, and I'll bet you're eighteen or seventeen. I'm no genius, but I guess that based on the fact that you're a senior. Wait, you're seventeen. You should turn eighteen sometime after January first, am I correct?"

"You are. I turn eighteen in April, so a little less than a year. It's only fall, so..." Spencer shrugged. "So, what do you major in?"

"English. Don't take it as weird, but I like to write poetry. It's my forte," he said, smiling slightly. "Some of the frat house guys call me gay and all for it."

"Writing poetry does not make you gay!" Spencer said, seeming offended by the way they treated this guy. "Toby, they're just jealous. A real man writes poetry. It makes you all the more romantic. Any girl would be lucky to be with a man like you who writes poetry."

He smiled at her and they barely realized that they were gazing into each others' eyes. Spencer realized what beautiful blue eyes he had! How could she think this sophisticated young man was a college pervert? He was clearly mature and well put together, unlike any other college guy she'd seen tonight. After seeing how wild college guys could be because of Chuck, hearing about Toby seemed amazing. _He_ seemed amazing. An English majoring student who wrote poetry? He seemed perfect.

Brendan was right about this guy. He was fantastic.

"Maybe I could write you something some time," he whispered, still looking her in the eyes. "I could write about how beautiful you are."

She stopped herself. What was she doing? She was trusting some college guy that she had just met. Sure, he saved her from the wrath of rapist Chuck, but that didn't mean _he _was good. Maybe he was, but she couldn't fall for him so fast. She knew she had to go slower with her feelings for him, but she just liked him so much already! It was hard to resist this handsome young man. He was not only attractive, but he seemed mature and unlike any other guy.

"Tell me about yourself, _Spencer_," he urged. "Your name is so... beautiful. I love it; I truly do."

She smiled at him, "Well, I'm thinking of going to uPenn myself."

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed. "Please, _do_ come to uPenn. I couldn't get tired of seeing your beautiful face every day. I'd be beyond happy to see you at this school next year. I really hope you do come here. Please apply. It would make me the happiest guy in the world, and I'm not even joking. I want you to come to this school!"

"I really want to go here," she said. "This is my dream school. I can already see it's great, based off of the fact that I met such a sophisticated young man like you... The people seem wonderful."

"They are. Don't judge off of Chuck, please. Everyone's a little tipsy tonight, but when you actually come to the school, everyone's mature and wonderful, much like you. You'll be pleased with this school. Sometimes people are fun, when it's appropriate, and sometimes they're sophisticated, when they need to be." Toby explained. "I see you've met my friend Brendan, right? I saw you speaking with him earlier."

"Yeah, I know Brendan. He's helping me with uPenn. He helps students with admissions for college, which is great. He told me about you. He called your hair James Dean styled," Spencer said, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, of course Brendan would do that," he said, grinning a small grin. "I hope he can do something for you to help you get in. I want you to come to this school. Spencer, you intrigue me a lot."

"You intrigue me too, Toby," she said.

"Are you alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "You seem a little... well... tense. I know we don't know each other very well and all, but I'm always here for you if you want to talk about whatever's bothering you."

"It's about that friend I mentioned earlier: Emily. Emily and I are kind of in a rough spot," Spencer explained vaguely. "And I guess I was just born tense."

"Emily, huh? Born tense?" he chuckled. "Well, I was- Never mind."

"No, tell me!" Spencer urged, grabbing his arm and shaking it.

"You'll think I'm crazy." Toby said, shaking his head. "Forget it, Spencer."

"I'm not forgetting it! Tell me. _Now_." Spencer demanded. "You're making me more tense!"

"Alright, sorry. Don't freak out on me, kay?" Toby sighed. "I was thinking that maybe I could help you become less tense..."

Spencer raised her eyebrows, "How would you do that? If you're going to be the common college guy and say sex, just shut up now. I've already dealt with enough college pervert tonight thanks to Chuck. I don't need you to do it, too. I thought you weren't one of them! You lied!"

"Hey, don't jump to conclusions! It wasn't sex, Jesus," Toby said, crossing his arms. "What would be so bad about having sex with me, anyways? Do I not intrigue you like you said earlier?"

"You _do_ intrigue me, but that doesn't mean I want to sleep with you. I don't even know you!" she argued. "Just tell me how you were going to 'help'."

"Well, my uncle is a masseur... you know... like a guy who gives massages. I learned a few tricks of the art of massaging from him over the summer, and I kind of wanted to try my hand out at giving someone a massage, but I've never really had the chance. I was thinking that since you're tense and all, maybe this could be my chance. Before you say no, think about how it could benefit us both!" Toby explained quickly, hoping Spencer wouldn't get angry at him.

"You're so adorable when you get freaked out," Spencer said, chuckling. He was surprised to see her chuckling after that.

He smiled a little and asked, "So what do you say?"

"Well, I could take a free massage from you," Spencer said, smiling a little at him.

"Good. That's what I was hoping you'd want," he said, still smiling.

* * *

"Emily. Hey, Emily!" Brendan exclaimed, grinning widely. "There you are! I was beginning to think that you'd never come back from those Sorority Sisters. So, how are you liking uPenn? It's a pretty great place, huh?"

"Yeah, uPenn's great..." Emily said, frowning as she sat back down next to Brendan. "Brendan, I can't take this anymore. I have to tell you something."

Brendan got the feeling that he knew what this was about: her sexuality. He was hoping it was. He'd hoped that Emily would come clean and tell him ever since the moment Spencer told him the truth. He knew he had to make sure he didn't confess that it was Spencer who had to told him.

"Tell me something? Sure. Tell away," Brendan said, faking an intrigued smile at her.

"Look, I know we've been getting to know each other pretty well and all, and I just wanted to let you know that I _really_ like you... as a friend," Emily explained. "I just don't think we can be anything more than friends right now. I think you're absolutely fantastic, though! Brendan, you're amazing. It's just that we shouldn't be more than friends. Don't get that idea. It's wrong."

"Oh. And _why_ exactly can't we be more than friends?" Brendan asked.

"Brendan... God, this is hard to say. Brendan... I'm gay," Emily blurted, biting her lip. "I hope you don't think of me any differently. I hope you don't think I was just acting all nice because you're an admission guy. That's not why. I think you're an amazing person, and you have a great personality. I really wanted to be friends with a guy like you."

Brendan smiled at her, "Emily, no worries. I kind of already figured out that you were gay. I just wanted to hear it from you. I was really hoping that all that friendliness wasn't just because I'm an admission guy. I believe you when you say it, so I really hope you mean it."

Emily smiled for a second. Then, she gave Brendan a funny look.

"Wait. What the...? How the fuck did you know I was gay?" Emily asked. "Do I sound gay or something?"

"Y-you just felt... I don't know. You seemed like it," Brendan lied.

"That's a lie!" Emily accused. "_Spencer_. It was fucking Spencer!"

"Emily, don't freak!" Brendan stopped her. "Emily, she was just trying to do the right thing. Calm down, okay? It's nothing. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Brendan, you're great, but I have to go confront her. I just can't believe her," Emily said, grunting before she turned away.

"I knew our friendship meant nothing! Now that you've told me you're gay, you don't even _want_ to hang out with me. This was all because I'm the admission guy, huh?" Brendan asked, frowning at her. "I can't believe you, Emily!"

"It's not because of that! I'm just really mad at her," Emily said, sighing.

"Come on. If I mean anything to you, you'll forget about your anger for half an hour, and just hang with me, as a friend," Brendan urged, allowing Emily to sit back down. "Don't freak on her just yet. She's your friend. She did it for the best."

Emily sighed and made herself comfortable next to Brendan. Maybe the anger could wait...

* * *

She felt stupid. She was going to the dorm room of some strange guy that she had met not long ago. Yes, he was handsome and charming, but that didn't mean he wasn't a killer or something. He seemed to be a good guy, but she didn't really know. Sometimes people can surprise you. But, she decided to loosen up. It was just a massage, right? It's not like she was going to have sex with him.

"Thanks for giving me this opportunity," Toby thanked her as they entered his dorm room. "I share this place with that guy Chuck. I know you aren't fond of Chuck after what happened, but he's a real good guy when he's not drunk and when his mind isn't full of thoughts about fucking girls all the time."

Spencer chuckled, "Well, I'm getting a free massage tonight. Plus, you saved me from Chuck. I owe it to you, right? And once again, a massage sounds pretty god damn nice to me."

"Let's hope my uncle taught me well," he said, grinning. "How would you like to do this? I want you to be comfortable during this, so tell me if anything gets uncomfortable."

"Just tell me what to do, and if it's uncomfortable, I'll just tell you," she said.

"Sounds good to me. Uh, how about you lay down on the sofa or something?" he suggested. "I don't really have the kind of things that real masseurs use, so... Wait, you seem light! How about the table?"

"The fucking_ table? _You're nuts," Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, it'll be fine! I'll move the chairs, and then I'll have plenty of room to give you the massage. _Please_, Spencer," he pleaded. "Do it for me. Remember? I got you away from my rapist roommate."

"Yeah, yeah, Mister Cocky. You know, you're too perfect. You seem fake to me. Are you sure you're real?" Spencer asked, smiling a little.

"I'm here with you right now. Doesn't that make me real? And perfect how?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure I have flaws myself. I have plenty."

"I barely know you, and I see nothing wrong with you. Come on, you write poetry, major in English, can build stuff, and now you're training to be a masseur? You're a girl's dream, Toby," Spencer said, chuckling. "You're totally perfect. What? Do you cook, too?"

He grinned, "You seem perfect. And surprisingly, I _do_ cook. My mother and I used to make breakfast together every morning... until she passed away, that is. But that was a while back. I try not to think about it too much, but my mother and I were really close. I loved my mother more than anyone in my family."

"Sorry... for your loss," Spence choked. She pitied him now.

"Alrighty, to the massage. On the table, beautiful," he flirtatiously said. He took her hand, and guided her to a random table in the dorm room.

She felt a little awkward, but she climbed on top of the table, and lay down on her belly.

"Okay, I know this might feel weird, but this is how it's done. I saw my uncle doing it plenty of times with both gender customers," Toby explained. "Don't freak out. I have to pull your shirt up, _just a little_."

"Fine, but you better not turn into Chuck," Spencer warned.

Toby chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't. All I'm going to do is get your mind off everything, including Emily and all that shit. Get ready."

He barely pulled her shirt up. Only a small amount of the skin on her back was revealed, but he used every technique he had learned from his uncle so he could make her feel relaxed right now.

Unable to deny how amazing Toby was anymore, Spencer pulled herself up so she was sitting up. She turned to face him, and stared into his eyes for a moment. This whole thing was really surprising Toby.

"What's wron-" he began.

She cut him off by slamming her lips against his. He was taken aback by her sudden gesture, but he didn't fight it. He liked the feeling of her lips against his. He was very glad that he had met this girl tonight. She was truly perfect.

"Spencer, I'm sure this is not what you came here for."

"You're right, it isn't. That doesn't mean we can't have a change in our plans." She smirked at him before allowing him to dive right back into her lips. They kissed in ways that were so intense. Most teenage girls didn't get to kiss a guy like that.

"Wouldn't that be taking advantage of you?" He asked, pulling away once again. "I don't feel comfortable doing this so soon. I don't want you to regret anything. That's purely for your sake, though. I'd be lucky to get you tonight, actually."

"Who said I wanted to do anything? Maybe I just want to kiss you," she teased as she undid the buttons on his shirt.

"Well, I'd say your actions spoke for you, but... Shit." Toby mumbled the last curse word.

Spencer liked him a lot already. He was so adorably charming. She decided to be a little more seductive tonight. She knew he liked her in some way, so she was going to take advantage of that fact.

He'd cursed because she was pressing her body against his hardening member, which was crushing him a little. Man, this was thrilling! He's never met a girl quite like this one. She was so different from the rest, and he was loving it. She was sophisticated, yet seductive. It was classy but sexy, all at the same time, which only made her hotter to him.

Pleading for more, Toby urged her towards his bed in the dorm room. With their lips connected, they made their way to the bed, and crashed right down on it, still shoving their tongues down each others' throats. He began pulling her shirt over her head for her, and she gladly allowed him to. She didn't need to be drunk to enjoy this.

Soon, her shirt and his shirt had been discarded, and were sitting right on the floor of the dorm room. Smiling, Toby thought about how he liked what he saw. He wasn't some random pervert, but guys always appreciated breasts... He loved how her bra cradled her cleavage so perfectly. She looked amazing topless.

"Damn," Toby whispered. He kissed her again.

Her hands flew to the fly of his pants. She undid the button of his black jeans, and then pulled the zipper down. His member was still hardening underneath. She pressed her body against his again so she could kiss him. She smirked when she felt him hardening agains. She'd never got to be the seductive girl before. This was a change in everything, and she liked it.

"Spencer," he mumbled her name as he enjoyed the sight of her clad in only a bra and skinny jeans. He stopped himself from admiring her beautiful figure.

She was remorseless about admiring his abs. He was so well-built, and she was loving it already. Was she ready to do this with a stranger? Probably not. But damn! Losing her virginity to this college guy felt a little weird, but she loved being seductive with him. She loved toying with him and being a tease. It was fun.

"Are you sure?" He asked, pulling his lips away. "We can't do this. It's not right. I don't want to be the guy to sleep with you and never speak to you again. I really like you a lot already, but maybe we should just slow this down and stop..."


End file.
